twenty times he saw her cry
by NewtsSuitcase
Summary: Throughout their years of friendship, Farkle Minkus has seen Maya Hart cry twenty times
1. Time 1: June 17 2009

Title: twenty times he saw her cry

Rating: T (language and possibly themes later on)

Summary: Throughout their years of friendship, Farkle Minkus has seen Maya Hart cry twenty times

* * *

 **Time 1: June 17th, 2009**

It had been his birthday, and he had the whole class over, though most only showed up for the goody-bags. Farkle only had two real friends at this point, but to him, they were enough, and always would be. He would never need anyone else, as long as he had them. Because despite his odd tendencies and passion for learning, they put in the effort to get to know the real him. Riley's friendship had been near automatic, but Maya's had taken time to earn. She had found him interesting, but didn't put much effort into friendship in the beginning because she was used to people leaving her. So time and time again, Farkle proved he'd stick by her side, and they became friends.

And yeah, he knew Riley and Maya had a bond he couldn't compete with, but he was just happy to have two best friends.

Maya had been late to his party, but he wasn't surprised. She was late often, no matter what the occasion was. She came running excitedly into the park, a skateboard clutched in her hand.

Smiling, he ran over to one of the only people he actually wanted to spend his birthday with. "Maya! You made it."

"'Course I did. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't show up?" she shrugged nonchalantly. "I just went to pick up the skateboard the Matthews gave me for my birthday two weeks ago. It's finally ready." Maya fidgeted, tugging on the loose ends of the bracelet that Riley had given to her. "Anyways, I got you something," Maya dug through her pockets until she found the small, wrapped gift.

Grinning, Farkle took the gift from the blonde girl. "I'll go put it with the others. Then I want to see what tricks you can do."

Nodding, Maya replied. "Hey, where's Riley and everyone else?"

Shrugging, Farkle turned to walk towards the table covered in presents. "They're around here somewhere. They're playing some game I didn't want to play. We can go over to the blacktop and do something. We'll see them later when we have the cake."

Maya ran over to the blacktop, eager to see what she'd be able to do with her new gift. Shortly, Farkle joined her, setting himself down in the grass bordering the empty parking lot. "Let's see what you can do."

Maya accepted the challenge, and began circling the edge of the lot. Once she gathered enough speed, she attempted to do a trick she saw someone do on the internet one time. Just as she thought she had gotten it, her foot slipped and she was sent sprawling onto the hard surface, hitting it with a loud crack. Farkle's eyes widened as he ran over to her.

"Maya! Maya!"

She lifted her head, gently holding her left arm with her right. It was bent at an odd angle, and Maya's bright blue eyes were clouded with tears. Her lower lip began to quiver as the tears started falling from her eyes. "It hurts," she whimpered.

"I'll go get help," Farkle called, already standing. "You need to go to the hospital. You're going to need a cast."

Maya nodded, tears still falling. "Just hurry. It hurts."

Farkle ran off, yelling for his parents or for Riley's parents. "Mom, dad! Mr. and Mrs. Matthews! Help!"

Topanga was the first to notice the birthday boy calling for help and rushed over to him. "What's wrong?"

"It's Maya."

And that was all she needed to hear as she rushed off in the direction that Farkle's finger was point towards. She spotted Maya sitting on the black top, back turned towards her. She gently knelt down besides the girl who was becoming her daughter. "Maya, honey. I'm going to call an ambulance. Everything's going to be alright."

Maya turned her head towards Topanga, and Farkle noticed that her eyes were dry. He wouldn't have known she had cried if he hadn't seen it. He was confused as to why she had hid her tears from everyone else, but shook it off as Mrs. Matthews pulled out her phone to call an ambulance, motioning for him to comfort his fallen friend.

Once Maya had been taken away, Topanga going with her, Farkle noticed Maya's skateboard laying on the ground in two pieces from where its owner fell on it. He picked up both pieces, determined to give them back to Maya if she wanted them.

* * *

When she came back to school, Maya was sporting a purple cast. She held her head up, and didn't bat an eye at any questions. People complimented on her for being brave, because they heard she didn't cry. As she responded that she indeed did NOT cry, she glanced over at Farkle, silently communication to him. _Don't tell them. Please,_ and he didn't want to betray her trust, so he never did.

She never asked for her skateboard back.

 **And that was the first time Farkle saw Maya cry.**

* * *

an: this story is inspired by the lucaya fanfiction "twenty nights." I'll update this as soon as possible, but not as often as "and then she was gone"

Review, favorite, follow!

~R5 is my life


	2. Time 2: April 22 2010

Title: twenty times he saw her cry

Rating: T (language and possibly themes later on)

Summary: Throughout their years of friendship, Farkle Minkus has seen Maya Hart cry twenty times

* * *

 **Time 2: April 22nd, 2010**

She had been missing that day. Her desk had remained empty, cubby vacant. Her boisterous personality that usually echoed off the walls was gone, leaving everyone else slumped in their seats instead of running around the room. Their teacher herself had been surprised when she had made it five minutes into class without any interruption. She didn't say anything when she noticed who was missing, but her raised eyebrow indicated that she knew.

Farkle and Riley had exchanged glances, both wondering where their best friend was. Silently, they agreed that as soon as school let out that they'd go find her. It wasn't like her to miss school, even they both knew she passionately disliked the place, except for when they got to use the paints. She always came, because this was where they were.

As soon as the school day had come to an end, the two friends made their way to the park a block away. They knew Maya liked to wander around with a pad of paper and a pencil, drawing anything from people to plants. They wandered down the winding paths, walking past the pond, the benches and food stands.

They sat down on a bench, frowns creeping onto their faces. They sat in silence, contemplating where the blond could be.

"Riley!" a melodious voice called out, followed by the clicking of heels against the pavement. "Riley, honey. Where are you?"

"I'm here mom!" Riley responded, standing up, wiping off dust from her skirt. Farkle rose, standing next to his friend as he fidgeted with his blue turtleneck. Topanga Matthews strode into view, cheeks red from the cool breeze.

"Riley, did you forget that today is Auggie's first birthday? You were supposed to wait for me after school."

Cheeks flushing, Riley shook her head. "Farkle and I were looking for Maya. Sorry, I forgot."

"It's okay sweetheart, but we need to go now. I'm sure you and Farkle can talk about this later. I bet Maya's just sick."

Reluctantly, Riley nodded, following her mother out of the park. As they turned the corner, she glanced back at her friend who was now standing alone. "Promise you'll tell me if you find her?"

Farkle nodded. " I promise."

"You'll be okay alone, right?"

"My dad will be here soon. I'll look for Maya until he comes. Have fun celebrating Auggie's birthday," he waved as Riley's brown hair swished behind the girl, who was now gone from view. Once he was sure Riley was gone, Farkle stealthily crept towards the weeping willow that stood at the edge of the large pond. He made his way through the branches, pushing them away from his face. He dropped to his knees, and crawled under the low hanging appendages of the tree. He stood up as he arrived at the small clearing. He spotted a blonde haired girl sitting there, her knees pulled up to her chest. He situated himself next to her.

"Hey Maya," he murmured. "We missed you at school today. Riley was freaking out. She didn't know where you were."

She sniffled, raising her head. She stared at Farkle for a few moments, then nodded. "I couldn't, not today. It's-"

"I know," was all Farkle replied with as he adjusted his arm, wrapping it around her as she laid her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence, just listening to each other breathe.

The silence was broken by Maya. "Why, Farkle? Why would he ever do that?"

"I don't know, Maya. I don't know." Farkle felt bad that his friend had gone through so much this early in life. She already believed people would continue to leave her this early in life, thanks to her father. He had left her and her mother three years ago to this day. When he entered their classroom, he hadn't expected to see her. He remembered what today was, while Riley evidently forgot. He knew Riley meant well, but she was still adjusting to a new brother, and was a little forgetful.

He held Maya as her shoulders shook with sobs, tears falling from her azure eyes. He let her cry, knowing she needed to let it out.

As he sat there, Farkle thought about how much Maya must trust him, to tell him the story of her father. He knew it was a sensitive subject, but she had felt that he was worthy enough to know.

And from then on, he knew that he'd always love this girl. He didn't know if he'd continue to love her in the same way, but he always would.

 **That was the second time Farkle saw Maya cry.**

* * *

an: thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. sorry it took so long to write- i've been busy.

Review, favorite and follow!

~R5 is my life


	3. Time 3: December 24 2011

Title: twenty times he saw her cry

Rating: T (language and possibly themes later on)

Summary: Throughout their years of friendship, Farkle Minkus has seen Maya Hart cry twenty times

* * *

 **Time 3: December 24, 2011**

Christmas was the next day, and while most kids were playing in the snow at the park or baking cookies at home while listening to Christmas songs, one lone girl sat in her room. Her golden curls were pinned back from her face, though a strand seemed to be trying to escape.

Her dark red, crushed velvet dress had been thrown haphazardly thrown onto her bed. Once she knew with a hundred percent certainty that her mother wouldn't be home in time to see _The Nutcracker,_ she had discarded it.

Her face free of emotion, she walked robotically over to it, picked it up, and shoved it towards the back of closet. She was not surprised her mother wouldn't be home in time. Katy Hart always seemed to be at work. But Maya had enough hope left in her that day to wish that they'd be able to go together to her favorite ballet, the one Maya herself had participated in a month prior at her dance academy, as none other than Clara. That last shred of hope had been shattered less than an hour ago.

Anger took over her, and she stomped over to her closet. She threw item after item after it, mind set on finding one thing. She spotted the lilac satin ribbons spilling from the black cardboard box. She grabbed the box, discarding the lid. She opened it, seeing her worn pointe shoes. She lifted them out of the box, and let them sit in her hands.

Without warning, she chucked them against the wall. She watched them fall onto the sea of blankets on her bed. Like her last shred of hope, they were sinking down into a sea of despair.

She reluctantly walked over to where the shoes had fallen, picked them up and dropped them into the wastebasket at the side of her nightstand. Ballet had been the one thing she loved that her mother would come and see. But now that her mom was skipping out on something Maya had been looking forward to for months, the sight of her pointe shoes made her feel sick.

 _I'm done. I'm not doing this anymore._

She slipped under her blankets, bringing her sketchpad with her. She let her hand dance across the paper, not thinking about what she was drawing. She blocked out all outside noises and thoughts and lost herself in her art. She was startled out of her trance by four knocks on her window. Reluctantly, she got up and opened her window.

"Farkle? What are you doing here?"

He shrugged as he took Maya's hint to come in. "My parents aren't home and the twins are with my aunt. It's family game night at the Matthews. I figured I'd come see you." He paused, taking in his friend's appearance. "Maya, are you okay?" He stepped closer, and gently wiped away a tear Maya hadn't been aware had fallen from her eyes. "Wait, weren't you supposed to go see _The Nutc-"_

 _"_ My mom won't be home in time," Maya replied bitterly. "Like usual. It's like she doesn't even try. I can't stand the sight of ballet _anything_ right now." She gestured towards the wastebasket. "I'm done with ballet."

Farkle looked confused as he reached in and picked up the delicate shoes. "Wait. You do ballet?"

Maya nodded. "I never wanted anyone to know. But I might as well tell you since you're here. I've been doing it for years. I've had some good roles, like Clara in _the Nutcracker._ But I'm done with it now."

"Don't throw the shoes away, Maya," Farkle replied softly as he sat down next to his friend. "You may change your mind."

"Never," was the only response he got.

"How about I hang on to them in case you do? That way, you won't have to see them, but you can have them back if you want."

Maya hesitated, then nodded. "Okay," she whispered quietly.

Farkle tucked the lilac pointe shoes into his pocket gently, then settled himself onto Maya's bed, his legs stretched out in front of him. He patted the spot next to him, and Maya perched herself besides him. She rested her head on his shoulder, feeling him lean into her body to support her. She felt his breath dance through her hair as she let a few silent tears fall. Her eyes fluttered shut as she listened to the steady heartbeat of her friend.

As her breathing slowed down to that of someone sleeping, she felt Farkle's finger gently wipe away the tears from her face.

 **And that was the third time Farkle saw Maya cry.**

* * *

an: I hope you enjoyed this story. And for those who have been asking, this is NOT a Maya/Farkle romance story. It's simply a story about their friendship, since it's not talked about as much as it should be

Review, favorite and follow!

~R5 is my life


	4. Time 4: April 27, 2012

Title: twenty times he saw her cry

Rating: T (language and possibly themes later on)

Summary: Throughout their years of friendship, Farkle Minkus has seen Maya Hart cry twenty times

* * *

 **Time 4: April 27, 2012**

Maya had a secret obsession. She didn't like the thought of telling people, so she kept it to herself, locked up in a secret corner of her mind. When she was left alone, she'd head into the living room, and turn on the tv.

Her secret obsession? Disney movies.

She always played it off that she hated them, or at the very least, disliked them. "Happy endings don't exist," and "Like that would ever happen," and "true love? there's no such thing!" tumbling out of her mouth.

And it's true, she didn't believe in happy endings or true love. She saw her dad leave behind her and her mom. She knew she wouldn't have a happy ending. The only good in her life was Riley, the Matthews and Farkle. And not everyone was as luck as Corey and Topanga.

* * *

It was one of those nights her mom was working late and she wasn't at the Matthews. She slipped out of her room, her blanket and her copy of _The Princess and the Frog_ clutched in her hands.

She settled herself down underneath the soft cream colored blanket, legs pulled underneath her body. She snacked on popcorn as the movie began. Her eyes were trained on the screen, trying to take in every second of the movie.

Hearing a knock on the door, she sighed, pausing the movie. She shuffled over to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Farkle," were the only two words that floated to her ears through the wooden door. She unlocked the door, letting her friend in. She was so caught up in the fact that her friend was there when he was supposed to be with his dad, that she forgot about the Disney movie still on the screen.

"The Princess and the Frog?" Farkle questioned, seeing the two frogs currently frozen on the screen.

Maya blushed. "Yeah..." she murmured. "Don't tell anyone, please. But I actually love Disney movies. I still don't think they're real, but they're fun."

Farkle nodded his assent at keeping another secret between him and his blonde best friend. "Mind if I join you?"

Maya shook her head as she headed back towards the couch. She laid the blanket over her small body, then lifted the edge up, patting the spot next to her. Farkle situated himself next to his friend, tucking himself under the plush blanket. She curled herself up against his body, head resting on his shoulder.

They watched the movie in silence, the popcorn bowl slowly emptying.

As they got closer to the end, Farkle heard sniffling come from right besides his left ear. He gently turned his head to glance at the girl resting next to him. He watched a few tears spill from her eyes, leaving tracks on her cheeks.

"This part always makes me sad," she whispered, wiping the tears away. "Ray's death is so sad. But it always made me happy that he believed he'd be with Evangeline."

Farkle watched his friend, fascinated by the way she spoke. She spoke so intelligently for someone her age. Her calm, steady voice recounted her thoughts, hopes and wishes. Maya was, by far, way smarter than anyone gave her credit for. It was at that moment, that he swore never to underestimate her. She had a way of stringing her thoughts together that not many possessed. When she was away from the classroom and judging eyes, he could see that she was one of the smartest people he knew. It made him happy that she felt like she could be herself with no barriers around him.

As the moon rose higher and higher into the sky, and the time got later, the two fell into a peaceful sleep curled up on the sofa.

 **And that was the fourth time Farkle saw Maya cry.**

* * *

an: thanks for reading. sorry it took me so long to update- i was busy with college apps. they're all in, so hopefully i'll be able to update this story, and "and then she was gone" more often

also, i made a new fanfiction account i will also be using. i posted the first chapter of a lucaya au story over there. let me know if i should continue it. i'll be mainly focusing on finishing "and then she was gone", but i'll continue updating this story and working on "the other side," which is the story on my other account. for those of you who read "fools," there will be at least one more chapter coming. i have the idea in my mind for a lucas chapter, and there may be one, or possibly two more chapters after his.

my other account is: **livingthelucayalife** (i also have the same account name for one of my instagram accounts, and one of my tumblr accounts)

Review, follow and favorite!

~R5 is my life


End file.
